


Feverish afternoon

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Illness, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been suffering from a fever; and Michael comes to help. - Mavin Minecraft AU Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish afternoon

Gavin’s sat underneath a tree, on the edge of downtown achievement city. He pulls a water bottle from his bag and takes a sip, savouring the water. He lets the liquid temporarily cool his burning throat, but quickly he uncomfortably coughs up his lungs. 

His body is burning up, the heat dancing on his skin, as he continues to fight his fever. He closes his eyes, and rests his head against the tree trunk. He hears footsteps approach him, so peeks open his eyes to glance at the figure. He forms a small smile as he instantly recognises the brown haired ears of a hood, belong to his boi Michael.

“Hey Gav, how’s your fever coming along?” Michael asks, and sits down next to Gavin.

“It’s bloody bollocks! I can’t seem to just stop having it, I’ve tried ignoring it and it just got worse!” Gavin retorts, ending his little tantrum with a small cough. He leans onto Michael, resting his head on Michaels shoulder.

“I’m sorry boi, just try and get some rest alright. I promise you’ll feel a little better when you wake up!” Michael suggests, in a commanding way.  
Gavin quickly shifts himself into a more comfortable position, lying down next to Michael, head on his lap. Michael gently starts to play with Gavin’s sandy blonde hair, twirling it around his fingers.

“See you later then Micoo,” Gavin mutters as his green eyes close and breathing evens out. Michael takes this opportunity to study his face, which looks content for the first time in a few days. His unusually pale complexion creates a great contrast compared to his red cheeks.

Michael lets his gaze travel upwards to look at the light blue sky, with small clouds scattered across it. He lets out a gentle sigh, and admires the nature around him, the achievement city community and the boy laying on him.


End file.
